A Broken Promise
by monkeygirl77
Summary: While fighting Poison Ivy Jason is sprayed with a new chemical. Then he beats up Tim, breaking his promise. However after he is given the cure everything is still very blurry. But there's one thing he knows. He tried to kill Tim, breaking his promise.


Jason groaned as he woke up. Why did he have such a bad headache? The last thing he could remember was... Oh yah Poison Ivy. He put a hand on his head as he sat up.

"Bruce it worked he's awake!"

"Yes but how do we know it worked?"

"Jason when was the first time you tried to kill Timmy?"

"Umm about two years ago... Why?"

Dick and Bruce exchanged looks and whispered to each other. That's what worried him. What happened? What did he do?

"Wait where's Baby Bird? He was with me during the who Poison Ivy fight, is he ok?"

Bruce set the vile down on one of the many med tables and walked over to sit beside him.

"Jay whats the very last thing you remember? I mean the very last thing?"

Jason took a deep breath and tried to think back. Everything was blurry but it was starting to come back to him. Oh god!

"I-I remember being sprayed with something and baby bird came running over to see if I was ok. Ivy had run out the back and I remember turning to Tim. I called him my replacement and punched him in the face. Kid went flying back. He started to back up saying something about not being myself and to snap out of it. I told him to shut the fuck up and lifted my gun at him and took a couple of shots. He screamed at each one. Oh my god I shot Timmy! He's ok right? HE's not dead right? PLEASE TELL ME I DIDN"T KILL HIM!?"

Dick pulled his mask off and through it on the table as well, while Bruce put a hand on his arm. He shook his head.

"No Tim's fine. You shot him once in the lower stomach and twice in his left leg. Right now he is probably up in his room."

Jason jumped off the table and made a beeline towards the door leading up stairs. This might sound a little weird but he had to see Timmy. He had to make sure he was fine and then he would kill Ivy for this. He was about 10 feet from the door and Dick caught his arm.

"Jay I don't think it's a good idea for you to go up there. You beat Timmy up pretty badly after you shot him. He was barely conscious when we found you guys."

"Dick I need to see him. Please I got to. I thought I killed him Dick. My baby brother I thought I killed him I got to see him!"

Dick nodded and let go of his arm. As he shut the door behind him he could hear Bruce say something but ignored it. Tim was his priority right now. He ran up the stairs and came to a stop outside Tim's door. He knocked once before opening it.

"Dick?"

Tim was sitting on his bed looking out the large window. HE turned around and gasped when he saw that it was Jason and not Dick. He scrambled the best he could off his bed and for the window.

"NO! Jason please I swear I didn't do anything! I'm sorry I replaced you! Please don't hurt me!"

Jason walked slowly across the room. He stopped when he was in front of Tim. That's when he realized just how bad he had beat Tim. He had a swollen lip and a bunch of bruises covering his face and neck. Oh god please don't tell me I tried to strangle him. He gently reached a hand out to brush his dark bangs out of his face and Tim flinched away.

"Timmy.. Oh god baby bird I'm so sorry"

That's when his facade broke. Tim was a tough kid, had to be the way he grew up before Bruce found him. So naturally he was stronger than the average teen, I mean you had to be to be Batman's partner. But even Tim had his moments, he could hold things in most of the time but sometimes the feelings would sneak through.

"You promised me Jason! YOU PROMISED!"

Jason tried to get closer but Tim kept backing up even when there was no where else to go.

"I know baby bird I know"

He tried again to pull Tim out of the corner and the kid jumped at him. They ended up falling backwards onto his bed. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy while Tim punched his chest over and over again.

"No! NO! Let me go! I hate you! You promised me - you promised me that you would never try to kill me again! You promised me and you broke that promise and now I hate you! Your just as bad as him!"

Tim finally fell apart grabbing the front of his shirt in a grip so strong that he feared his short might actually rip. The words he said though still echoing around in his head. He had just said he was as bad as him. Growing up Tim had a rough life, his father and mother hated him. Tim didn't talk about it very much but it was easy to tell he had been abused. So yes that stung. He could feel the tears seeping through his shirt and he was sad to say that he was actually happy about it. He had never known Tim to just let go and show emotion like this, not even after he tried to kill him the first two times. At least that he knew of anyways.

"I know Timmy I know and God I'm sorry. I am so sorry Baby bird"

Jason gently carded his hand through the younger's hair and listened while his breathing calmed down. It eventually evened out and Tim drifted off the sleep. He silently looked down at TIm while he slept and wiped the stray tears off his face. There was a quiet knock at the door and Dick's head popped in.

"I heard a thud and came to see if everyone was ok. You are ok right?"

Jason nodded and looked back down at the sleeping boy. There was a soft shuffle of feet and then Dick was sitting on the side of the bed as well. He gently brushed the bangs out of Tim's eyes once more and noticed the tear-stained cheeks.

"So he finally let it all out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tim always took it. The pain, the insults, everything. He never let it out. He just held it in and it was starting to take its toll on him. It's good to see that he finally just let it all out. I mean he's what 14, he shouldn't have had to go through all that and just stay quiet about it. This is good"

They sat in silence for a couple of moments until Dick broke the silence again.

"So are you staying in here tonight?"

Jason chuckled a little and looked back down at the slumbering boy on his chest.

"Well considering his grip on my shirt even if I do leave he's coming with me"

More silence and then.

"He's cute the way he sleeps"

"Yah... He is"

* * *

So its midnight here and Im tired... So tell me what you think! I hope you liked it!


End file.
